


Hawkins best kept secret

by CursedGoblin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Harringrove, M/M, No Beta, Steve POV, Steve is a tease, because Billy is a tease, billy pov, billy's ass deserves it's own warning, closet teens, it switches, its a vicious cycle, just boys being pals, leather pants, party fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGoblin/pseuds/CursedGoblin
Summary: Billy's ass alone is ridiculous. Throw it in leather pants and Steve was screwed. Or well...Billy was screwed. Out back in the woods behind the raging party maybe 50 feet away.It's a good time.





	Hawkins best kept secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read, I have no patience to wait before contributing to the fandom. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr or comment here :D I love hearing from you guys!

_What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck._  Steve’s head was in a whirlwind as he tried to dodge through the crowd of people in the house. When did it get so packed anyway? Hand gripping the solo cup tighter and he shouldered past one last drunk teen before he got to the kitchen. It was a tactful retreat. With what his life had turned into, he liked to think he knew a smart move when he made one.

 

Standing straight, Steve wordlessly nodded to the few people loitering around before reaching for the closest thing to drink. _Party Fuel_. It was a risk but with how this night was looking he would need it. Billy fucking Hargrove lived to make Steve's life difficult. He had of course suspected before but now? Now he was 100% sure Billy wanted Steve dead one way or another. At the moment it felt like Hargrove was working on melting Steve's brain.

 

Self conscious with his line of thought and Steve shot a glance over his shoulder. Only for his eyes to go wide and his face to instantly heat up. He whipped around and chugged the rest of his drink. He should know better, maybe the demo-dog fiasco upped his survival instincts or something. Didn’t change the fact Billy was watching him though. Now it felt like the other teens gaze was burning into his back as he stood there.

 

Billy was just standing there too. To anyone else this was the normal Billy. Jacket open, with no shirt underneath but a long thin chain hanging low down his chest. Smiling and laughing to the people that had the balls to stop him to chat. The difference was the fucking pants. Leather pants tighter than any pair of jeans Steve had ever seen on Billy or off. Vaguely he wondered how the other teens dick wasn’t in pain. Only for his face to twist because he didn't need to be thinking about Billy’s dick in the middle of a party.

 

He was Steve Harrington though and if anyone knew the way his life worked they wouldn't be surprised one bit to see Billy making his way to the kitchen with a glint in his eye. Shit, Steven knew how his life worked better than anyone and he wasn’t surprised at all when a hand was on his hip and warm air was ghosting the back of his neck.

 

“What a surprise to see you here Harrington.” Flinching away from the blond and Steve narrowed his eyes. “You are a absolute shitty liar.”

 

Billy’s eyes were shining as he grinned. Steve watched him as he stepped further into the kitchen grabbing his own drink before he looked back at Steve while he gulped it down. Steve sadly missed the blonds eyes darken when he was distracted watching Billy’s throat swallow. Only when Billy refilled his glass and started _prowling_ back did Steve startle and stand straighter. He was using the inch he had as much as he could to stay in control of this situation.

 

“What’s got you so twisted up, Princess?” A punch to the shoulder and Billy took a step back with a grin splitting his face and hands held up in surrender. “Touchy! Alright fine, _King Steve_ enjoy the party I’ll get out of your way.” The chuckle died in the blonds throat though when Steve stepped right in front of him and leaned close enough so only the two of them heard what Steve said next.

 

“You should go out back by the tree line to smoke that cigarette you know?” Reaching up he tugged on the hair behind the cigarette propped on Billy’s ear. “Stacy’s mom hates the smell.” With a rather deliberate trail of his fingers over the front of Billy’s crotch, brown eyes crinkled as he finally smiled at the blond with the friendliest face he could muster. Only to pull back and raise his glass in a silent cheers before making himself disappear into the crowd.

 

Belatedly Steve realized he probably should have mentioned just how quickly he wanted to see Billy in the backyard. It was fucking cold, and the warmth of the party didn’t travel this far from the house. Pressing his back against the tree and he paid more attention to the feel of the bark through his jacket then around him.

 

Billy swore on his Mother's grave he wouldn’t tell a soul what Steve sounded like when he screamed. The fucking shriek the other teen let loose had the blond snorting out a laugh he quickly muffled in the others shoulder.

 

“Billy, Billy what the fuck man.” Steve huffed while his hands wrapped around the blond's waist loosely. Steve was such a good fucking guy though, he just _fucking waited_ while Billy got his laughing out of his system. By the time he was done his body felt loose and he just smiled that small secret smile of his while Steve just pouted at him.

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you pretty boy. Just came out here for a smoke y’know?” Steve’s pout melted into a completely unimpressed look that had Billy’s smile turning into a grin. Only for that to disappear when warm lips pressed against his own.

 

Almost instantly he felt a hand in his hair and he shivered before leaning into Steve. Pressing them together from head to knee at the very least. The kiss while slow at first quickly turned heated when Billy felt Steve's other hand slide down from his waist to grab his ass. A punched out sound and soon enough Billy felt his own back pressed against the tree.

 

A gasp and both boys eyes were dark as they pulled away and looked at each other. Silently sizing each other up before Steve broke the silence.

 

“Your pants are fucking ridiculous.” Steve groused only for Billy to smirk and slide down a bit as he arched his hips forward. “You fucking love it.”

 

“Why are you even out in that outfit, it’s fucking freezing out.” Billy squinted at the continued complaining before he shrugged. “Figured my prince in shining armor would warm me up.”

 

Steve’s eyes shot up to look him in his own then. Billy couldn't keep himself from smirking as he arched an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen when I just want to rip the things right off you.” Both of Billy’s eyebrows rose while he stared at Steve’s hands. Oh, oh he was actually going to-

 

A yelp at the rush of cold air against his exposed skin had Billy’s face going red. Steve just huddled closer while he slowly slid his hand in.

 

“Fuck, you don’t do shit like this Harrington.”

 

“I figured I’d give it a shot since you get away with it so easy.” As if to prove a point his hands wrapped around Billy’s cock then and tugged. A mumbled curse and Billy’s head fell back against the tree only to hiss as Steve pressed kisses and bites along his neck and collar. Hands moving to grip the brunettes shoulders and he shivered when he felt more than heard Steve's reassurance. “Don’t worry, no marks.”

 

It didn’t take long at all before Billy was making tiny aborted thrusts into Steve’s grip. It wasn’t much longer that Steve was pulling his hand out of Billy’s pants either. Which-”What the fuck, don’t sto-” Whatever he was going to say short circuited as he felt Steve's two fingers press into his mouth. Instantly he was locking his eyes with Steve’s and mimicking what he did to the brunette’s dick on the regular. It was absolutely filthy.

 

With the look Steve was giving him he didn’t miss the similarities. Pressing their fronts together Steve just hummed while Billy groaned with the friction.

 

“Fucking christ, why is it the only way to shut you up is shoving something in your mouth.” Steve huffed, only to shudder at the feel of a familiar tongue trick Billy loved to use.

 

Billy pulled his mouth of Steve’s fingers only when he was absolutely satisfied they were covered in spit. A flick of his tongue over his lips then and he rocked his hips forward with a leer.

 

“If I promise to be quiet every time you have something in me, will you fuck me right now?” The choked noise he got in answer had him letting out a huff of a laugh before he was gripped and spun around. A harsh exhale and Billy dropped his head forward against the tree with a mumbled “Fuck!” Only to hiss when his pants were ripped down over the swell of his ass.

 

“That’s the plan, gorgeous.” All too soon yet not soon enough Billy felt Steve spreading him open and rubbing at his entrance. The spit was fucking cold but it did nothing to calm Billy down as he squirmed trying to get more.

 

“You just going to stand back there and-oh!” Biting down into his own arm Billy huffed as Steve pressed both fingertips into him. It wasn’t past the first knuckle but fuck if it didn’t send a rush of heat through his entire body. Billy would be even worse of a liar if he even tried to fake not loving it. That and he promised Steve he would shut the fuck up if something was in him. He might be a dick but he wasn’t a liar.

 

Steve just leaned more and more onto Billy as he oh so slowly started to work his fingers into the blond teen. Spit wasn’t the best thing to use but fuck if it wasn’t exactly the type of thing Billy loved. One particularly loud breath and Steve grinned as he leaned up and started laying kissing along the blond's neck.

 

“You feel tighter than usual babe.” Which of course caused Billy to squeeze around his fingers as he groaned. “I could just image how you’d feel if I fucked you right now…” A nip of teeth and he twisted his fingers before continuing. “Doing so well keeping quiet.” The praise was followed by his arm circled the blond’s chest and easily finding a nipple to pinch and twist. A keen from Billy was enough to have Steve biting into his own lip before he ducked his head to the side trying to see if anyone from the party was looking out towards them.

 

Billy ever impatient started rocking his hips back against the fingers currently fucking into him. “Steve- will you fucking- fuck- fuck, just make me cum-” The demanding tone quickly turned into another huff as he rolled his hips in just the right way to get the other teens fingers brushing against that spot in him that set off shocks of pleasure up his back.

 

“Think I can get you to cum from just my fingers?”  

 

“Oh shit,” Billy cursed at the idea. Squirming at the leather he finally noticed starting to twist in an almost too tight sort of way around his legs. He just groaned instead, keeping his feet planted he pushed it from his mind while he focused on the fingers in him. The hot air as Steve kept fucking talking while he pressed against his back doing nothing but coiling the tension in his gut tighter and tighter.

 

“C’mon, that’s not an answer babe…”

 

“I need you to tell me if you can cum like this.”

 

“You look so good like this, taking it so well.”

 

It felt like it fucking went on forever and like hell Billy let his mouth run away from him more than it already did. All too soon his breath caught in that one telling way and Steve’s mouth was on his neck while his fingers curled _just right_. A fucking howl was ripped out of him but instantly muffled with his own fist as he rocked back against Steve.

 

Soon enough it felt like too much and he yanked his fist out of his mouth to whine when Steve pulled his own fingers out of him. “Steve,”

 

“God you didn’t even cum thirty seconds ago!” A breathy laugh and Billy shook his head before he squirmed and spun while he fought with his pants. As soon as they were facing each other they were kissing. Slow and smooth and easy.

 

A few minutes and they pulled apart with smiles on both their faces.

 

“I owe you one now, Harrington.”

 

“Yea? Don’t think I can say no to a hot blond.” Another grab at Billy’s ass and said blond was chuckling and licking his lips ready to drop down only to falter and lose his balance.

 

“Shit!” The curse had Steve taking a half step back wide eyed before he noticed where Billy’s hands shot to.

 

A choked sound and blue eyes were like daggers as they shot up and practically accused Steve without a word.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

 

“Holy shit, they’re actually stuck-” Another aborted laugh and Steve knew his face went red while Billy glowered.

 

“This isn’t funny Harrington!”

  
“You-” Steve choked “are absolutely right…. _This is hilarious!”_


End file.
